Yu-gi-oh! Gender swap collection
by Sonomi Mikuni
Summary: This book is a collection of stories featuring gender swapped characters from the Yu-gi-oh series, even characters from GX, 5Ds: bonds beyond time, Zexal and maybe ark5. There will be all different stories with some highs, some lows and a whole lot of Kuribohs.(lots and lots of them!)


Intro

Hi, this is ToriMikuni. I am a fan of Yu-gi-oh, so this fan fiction was probably expected. It is a group of one shots I have written, and I might also ask other writers if I can use their stories, but only use them if the writer allows it. There will be one difference though. These will be gender swapped stories, so they will have gender swapped characters. E.g. Yuki Muto-Yugi Muto, Jenny Wheeler-Joey Wheeler, etc. I will of cause credit the original writers if I use their story, so you will know if I wrote it or not. If anyone wants me to use their story, tell me in a review or PM, and also tell me the story's name. Here is the first, and very short story. It is based off an actual scene on the show. Credit goes to Konami, the creator of Yu-gi-oh. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. The cover image is a drawing I did recently, and shows Yuki Muto, Jane Yuki, Yuma Tsukumo/Zexal and Yusei Fudo(who has orange eyes for some reason). Please read and review.

* * *

Yuki's wish. By me.

"Yuki, remember when we first met?" Asked Jenny wheeler as she sat next to her best friend, Yuki Muto.

"Of cause I do! I was still working on the Millennium puzzle at the time! You know, while I was trying to put it together, I made a wish on it. I asked for a real friend, and I think it came through for me. Sure, you and Trina didn't seem like friends at first, though." Replied Yuki.

The two could remember when Jenny and Trina would play catch with the Millennium puzzle, and she would be running after, trying to get her puzzle back. After, Jenny took it too far. She took out a piece of the puzzle out of the box, and threw it out of an open window. It fell into the pool, causing a few ripples on the surface of the water. Yuki could remember opening the box she kept her puzzle in, and noticing a piece was missing.

"what, when we were playing catch with the box you kept the Millennium puzzle in? We were just teasing! Girl, we were doing that for you so you could stand up to the real bullies!" Replied Jenny.

"Teasing?! You took a piece of the Millennium puzzle and threw it out the window!" She replied. "And when you guys were picked on by that bully, I helped YOU!" She continued.

They could remember the rest of the story. A bully known as Ushia was trying to earn money by being a unwilling Yuki's bodyguard, and beating up Jenny and Trina. "Leave them alone!" Yuki could remember yelling to her. "Well look, it's little Yuki. Here to pay up?!" She can remember her asking.

"No! Those are my friends! Leave them alone!" She told her bravely.

"standing up to them, heh?! Too bad!" replied Ushia darkly, then began to beat the small girl up. Yuki lay there, almost unconscious, and Jenny reached her hand over to Yuki, and dropped a gold shard with an Egyptian eye of Anubis on it. It was the piece of the Millennium puzzle she threw out the window. Yuki pushed the last piece into it's place, and the puzzle began to glow. She somehow managed to claim the energy to kneel on her bruised knees, and held her hands under the golden pyramid shaped puzzle, which had began to float, and was held around her neck by a long strap of leather.

What happened next only Jenny could remember. Suddenly, Yuki's spiky blond fringe began to point upwards in lightning shapes, and the small, pointed blond lock hanging over her face pointed up, and then could not been seen. Her purple eyes turned red, and more serious. She smiled confidently, and stood up, Jenny and Trina noticing she appeared taller. She raised her arm, and slowly clenched her hand into a fist. As she did, her jacket sleeve fell down, and she appeared to be wearing black metal cuffs. She smiled, and Ushia was suddenly hanging off a large dome by a rope. She clung onto the rope tightly, and shuddered. Yuki slid down on another rope, scattering playing cards down the dome. Her eyes were red and purple, and they looked like fire. A confident yet cruel smile was on her face.

"let me explain all this. We are about to have a game of cards. If you lose, the rope you hold onto will be cut, and you will fall to your doom. No pressure." Explained Yuki.

"The money is on top of this dome. You will be hoisted up slightly if you draw the right card. You win if you get to the top first. I will win if I make it up first." Continued the girl. Ushia believed that she would definitely win, but decided that she would cheat just in case. Yuki somehow knew that she cheated though, so she cut the rope.

" Bye bye, Ushia." Yuki said cruelly as she climbed up the rope. She reached the top, and smiled. There was no money, just a deck of cards.

at the end of the school day, Yuki walked home to hear a familiar voice calling out to her. She turned around, and saw Jenny running after her. She caught up to Yuki, and smiled at her.

"Yuki, it looks like we underestimated you. I was acting like a bit of a jerk, sorry." She told her.

"that was acting?! Really?!" Asked Yuki mischievously.

"well, I guess I deserved that. We should hang out sometime." Replied Jenny.

As the two sat together, they remembered all of those good memories together, some causing them to occasionally giggle, such as that one time Jenny lost to Akio, the one person who rarely duelled, and when Jenny fell asleep since she was tired of training with Yuki's gran non-stop, then was woken up by her to continue training.

"Yuki, because of you, we managed to get that meanie expelled!" Said Jenny.

_If I can, I will find a way to enter duellist Kingdom, and I will help get Yuki's gran back from Maxine Pegasus and win the prize money to pay for Sammy's operation! _Thought Jenny.

**AN: if you want more stories, please review!**


End file.
